sonicfanoncentralfandomcom-20200214-history
SFW Policies/Standards Update Prototype
TO ANYBODY WHO STILL USES THIS WIKI: Please disregard this page. I am simply creating it here as a means of storing it, until it can be put to use. Users The following policies adhere to all users and user activities. All Sonic Fanon Wiki users must 'adhere to the Policies and Standards defined in this document. ''All mentions of the chat and/or moderators may be removed, should it be decided that the new site will not include a chat feature. Hierarchy of Authority *Bureaucrats are the absolute highest authority on Sonic Fanon Wiki, second only to Wikia Staff. *All bureaucrats are considered administrators. *Any decision made by a bureaucrat is final. *The decision of an administrator can only be immediately overturned by a bureaucrat. Administrators must reach a majority vote to overturn the decision of a fellow administrator. *The decisions of a moderator may only be overturned by an administrator. *Regular users must respect the authority of any higher-ranked users. *If a regular user believes a higher-ranked user to be making poor decisions, they can make a corruption call to an administrator, at which time the position of the higher-ranked user in question will be opened for discussion. *All decisions regarding the overall well-being of the wiki must be first put through a wiki-wide vote. Any decisions voted on must receive a majority "for" vote, as opposed to "neutral" and "against", before said decisions can be implemented. Voting is open to all users. Behavior *Treat all users with respect and decency. *Profanity is strictly prohibited, excluding the following exceptions: damn, ass, crap. The afformentioned exceptions may be used within reason; they may not be used excessively or in an offensive way (whether or not this has occurred is up to the discretion of the administrators and/or moderators). *Do '''not challenge the authority of a higher-ranked user. Law enforcement on the wiki is the job of the administrators and moderators alone. *Excessive and repeated conflict between users is to be monitored at all times, and reported to an administrator by any user who witnesses it. *Any issue that originated on another site that is not affiliated with Sonic Fanon Wiki is not to be dealt with on Sonic Fanon Wiki. Administrators will not police and/or solve these issues. The Chat *All above behavioral Policies apply to the chat, as well as the wiki itself. *If a user goes against Policy on the chat, they may be issued a strike ''by any moderator or administrator present. Strikes serve as a warning. If any user receives three strikes, said user will be banned from the chat for a period of time determined by the moderator or administrator who dealt the ban. Any user banned from chat twice will be banned permanently. Bans may not be lifted until the allotted time has been served, except by administrators. *Talkplays on the chat follow the same behavioral Policies of Roleplay pages (''see section 2.1.7.1 Roleplay Behavioral Standards for details). Users may be administered strikes should they break these Policies. *Advertisement of other sites is strictly prohibited. Promotions/Demotions Chat Moderators *Chat moderators may be appointed at any time by an administrator. *If a moderator is deemed unfit for his/her role by multiple parties, the issue will be opened for discussion by the administrators and said moderator may or may not be demoted. *In the event that a moderator receives three strikes, said moderator will be demoted immediately. If the moderator in question receives a forth strike, he/she will be banned from chat. *Moderators may not appoint other moderators without the consent of at least two administrators beforehand. Administrators *Administrators may only be appointed via Election. *In order to be eligible to run for administration, all users must: **Have 1000 or more constructive edits. Spam and vandalism do not count towards this total. **Have been active on the wiki for two months or longer (time active on previous accounts counts towards this total). **Know, adhere to, and enforce the Policies of Sonic Fanon Wiki. *If a user has been banned, he/she must wait one month after the ban has been lifted to be eligible to run for administration. This one-month period does not count towards time active on the wiki. This rule does not apply to any unjust ban (whether or not a ban is unjust is up to the discretion of the administrators). *Any administrator may be demoted if they show a blatant disregard for Policies (this is up to the discretion of the other administrators). **Any administrator demoted in this way two or more times is no longer eligible to run for administration again. *Any administrator may request an honorable discharge. This request cannot be denied. Bureaucrats *Bureaucrats may only be appointed via Election. *Inorder to be eligible to run for bureaucracy, all users must: **'Be or have previously been an administrator **Have 5000 or more '''''constructive edits. Spam and vandalism do not count towards this total. **Have been active on the wiki for three months or longer (time active on previous accounts counts towards this total). **Have served for one month or longer as an administrator. **Know, adhere to, and enforce the Policies of Sonic Fanon Wiki. *If a user has been banned, he/she must wait one month after the ban has been lifted to be eligible to run for bureaucracy. This one-month period does not count towards time active on the wiki. This rule does not apply to any unjust ban (whether or not a ban is unjust is up to the discretion of the administrators). *Any bureaucrat may be demoted if they show a blatant disregard for Policies (this is up to the discretion of the other administrators). *Any user who has be justly banned two or more times is no longer eligible to run for bureaucracy. *Any bureaucrat may request an honorable discharge. This request cannot be denied. Pages The following standards adhere to all pages on this wiki. All Sonic Fanon Wiki users must 'adhere to the Policies and Standards defined in this document. ''All mentions of the chat and/or moderators may be removed, should it be decided that the new site will not include a chat feature. General Standards All pages on the wiki must adhere to the following: *Any page that does not meet the below standards is to be marked as such. If a page is not brought up to standards within three weeks of being marked, the page will become eligible for immediate deletion. *No ''one-liners.'' "One-liners" may refer to any page that includes less than one paragraph of information (infoboxes do not count towards this total). One-liners are eligible for immediate deletion. *All pages must include proper spelling and grammar. *Any user is permitted to fix poor spelling and grammar on any page. This does not include names, as they may be spelled improperly on purpose. *Content must be kept PG-13. Pornographic material or anything similar is strictly prohibited. Any page including such material is eligible for immediate deletion. Characters *Must include headings which detail the character's History, Abilities and Personality, as well as two or more other relevant headings, each including three or more sentences of information. *Must be properly categorized with five or more '''existing categories. *Any recolored character must be identified as such, and the source character and/or image must be stated. All other information is optional. It is strongly suggested that character pages include information regarding the character's age, gender, species, and appearance. Locations *Must include headings which detail the location's Significant Areas and Ecology (climate, terrain, weather, etc.) as well as one or more other relevant headings, each including three or more sentences of information. *Must be properly categorized with three or more existing categories. Groups/Races *Must include headings which detail the group/race's Members, Customs (policies, religion, etc.), Primary Locale/Habitat and Abilities/Style of Operation (tactics, strategies, etc.) as well as one or more other relevant headings, each including three or more sentences of information. *Must be properly categorized with three or more existing categories. Objects *Must include headings which detail the object's Physical description, Owner(s) and Powers, as well as two or more other relevant headings, each including three or more sentences of information. *Must be properly categorized. Techniques/Abilities *Must include headings which detail the technique/abilitiy's Appearance & Execution, Users and Variants, as well as one or more other relevant headings, each including three or more sentences of information. *Must be properly categorized with two or more existing categories. Fanfictions *Must include headings which detail the fanfiction's Plot Overview, Characters Involved and the Story itself. **Plot Overview must include three or more sentences of information. *Must be properly categorized with two or more existing categories. *Must include links to other parts/chapters of the story, should they exist on other pages. Roleplays *Must be directly stated as Freejoin or Invite Only. *Must include headings which detail the roleplay's Plot Overview, Participating Users, Characters Involved and the Roleplay itself. **Plot Overview must include three or more sentences of information. *Must be properly categorized with two or more existing categories. *Each user is only permitted to create only three roleplays per month and one roleplay per day. 'Roleplay Behavioral Standards' *Godmodding is strictly prohibited. Whether or not a user is godmodding is up to the discretion of the other participants in the roleplay. Any user found godmodding in a roleplay is to be given one warning before being expelled from the Roleplay entirely. Godmodding includes, but is not limited to: **A character being able to use techniques/abilities that he/she would logically have no access to. **Powerplaying: overused/outrageous auto-hitting, and/or constant dodging. **A character knowing information that he/she should not logically know. **A character inexplicably having in his/her possession plot-related/plot-derailing items. Example: the Chaos Emeralds. **A character taking no damage from attacks, or being able to inexplicably dodge any attack directed at him/her. *The direction of the roleplay's plot is up to the creator of the roleplay. Users are not permitted to alter the plot of the roleplay to go against the creator's intentions. *If any roleplay which majorly involves combat is to include characters with significantly varying power levels, the creator of said roleplay... Relationships *Must include headings which detail the relationship's Overview, Supporting Fanfictions/Roleplays and Public Opinion (Support, Opposed, and Neutral). **Overview must include three or more sentences of information. *Must be properly categorized. *Must state somewhere on the page the characters involved, and the creators of said characters. Pages Under Construction Any page marked for Construction must be brought up to Page Standards within one month of being marked, or else it will become eligible for deletion. The Construction Template does not apply unless the page it is on meets the following requirements: *Must include three or more headings required by Page Standards, with five or more sentences spread throughout the article in any way. If Page Standards do not require three or more headings, then other headings can be anything relevant to the page. *Must include a proper infobox with at least four headings filled out. **Must state the original creator of the page, if the infobox includes such a heading. *Must be properly categorized. Once an article marked for Construction is brought up to page standards the Construction template must be removed, even if the article is not complete. Users may only mark his/her own pages for Construction. Any article is considered eligible for immediate deletion, regardless of the Construction Template, if it is of blatantly terrible quality and grammar (this is up to the discretion of the administrators). Crossovers Crossovers are classified as any character, technique, etc. that is directly based on or inspired by a character, technique, etc. from another franchise (Example: Naruto, Pokemon). All franchises are eligible for crossovers, excluding Dragon Ball and all related media. Characters *Must be a unique character. Individual characters from other series (Example: Naturo Uzumaki, Ash's Pikachu) are not allowed. *Must have set ties to one's Sonic fandom (ex. belonging to one's character, interacting with one's character, living within an area in one's fandom). *Mobianizations are allowed. Mobainized individuals must have discernable differences from their canon, non-Mobian counterparts. Techniques/Abilities *Must be learnable/obtainable by any character. *Must include information discerning the page from its counterpart on its respective wiki. *Genetic traits (techniques restricted to a certain family/bloodline) must be assigned a family of the Sonic fandom. Only member of the chosen family will be able to use the technique to its fullest potential. Categories *No user may create a category without first receiving the permission of an administrator. *Any administrator may grant a user the ability to create a category without first receiving permission, should the administrator see the user in question as responsible enough to do so. Blog Posts *Blog posts must adhere to all of the above General Standards (see section 2.1 General Standards for details). *Any blog post may be deleted with prior warning if it is decided to be doing more harm than good (Example: an addressed issue causes conflict rather than constructive discussion).